Hey Rukia will you go out with me?
by hOpEuLiKe
Summary: Ichigo has a surprise for Rukia? Will she love it or hate it?
1. Build-A-Chappy

Ichigo: Hey Rukia do you want to go out with me?

Rukia:... *major blushing*

Ichigo:... Forget it.

Rukia: NO! Matte... Where are we going? *she hurriedly spits out

Ichigo: Ah... *he shuffles around nervously* It's a surprise!

Rukia: Oh ...okay

*the pair walk side by side briskly through the streets of Karakura Town..*

Rukia: Oi Ichigo why are we walking so fast?

Ichigo: I made an appointment. We don't want to be late. Who knows when I can book another one.

Rukia: Oh... _I wonder where he is taking me? This is so unlike him_.

Ichigo: Ah we're here. Close your eyes!

*he drags her by the arm and whisks her down the block into a strip mall. Ichigo places Rukia's hands over her eyes*

Ichigo: Don't peak! Got that midget!

*he nearly dodged a kick to the balls.

RukiA: Hey don't push me!

Ichigo: Okay open your eyes!

Rukia: OMG EVERYTHING IS SOOO CUTE!

*it was a total surprise! Everywhere Rukia looked there were soft plushy bundles of cuteness all around. The walls were painted a light pink… A woman was walking around providing cupcakes and treats for the guest. It is a dream come true! There are plushies of all different shapes and sizes, and all of them were incredible cute! There were bears, dollies, bunnies and...wait...could it be?

Store Clerk: hello, welcome to Build-A-Chappy, my name is Yuki and I will be assisting you today! *she said with the biggest smile on her face!

Rukia: I-Ichigo...Is this my surprise? Build my Own Real CHAPPY!

*there are tears brimming and threatening to spill!

Ichigo: Aw...wait Rukia... Don't start that..

Rukia: This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.

Ichigo: it's nothing Rukia. We're nakama! It's to thank you for always standing by me.. and for making me who I am today.

* it was a beautiful sight to see! Ichigo could be such the charmer! Rukia couldn't help but have her mouth agape staring at the wonder out sight before her!

Ichigo: Come on Rukia the store clerk is waiting... Don't you want to make your Chappy?


	2. Two New Chappies

*it was more than expected, and she built not one but two chappies! Ichigo had kissed all the savings he earned from working with Ikumi goodbye, but hey...it wasn't much anyway.*

*The first chappy Rukia created was big...one could say gigantic compared to its smaller counterpart! It had a comical shade of orange hair...not unlike our hero Ichigo! But Rukia would never admit for using the shinigami daiko as a model for inspiration. He was dressed like a nobleman of high standing, and had the poise of her ni-sama*

Rukia: Oi Ichigo! Isn't he cute!?

Ichigo: It's kind of weird that the plushy is twice your size. You look stupid carrying that around. Looking at you two I forget whose actually the doll.

*a swift kick to the balls, and this time Rukia didn't miss!

Ichigo: kuso! *he shouted while doubled over in pain* I'm going to kill you for that! He threatens. A maniac's grin is etched across his face.*

Rukia: Not now! I have to show everyone my new chappies! *she snatches the smaller one from Ichigo's death grip and rushes down the block to the Kurosaki home.*

Ichigo: Matte! Rukia. *once he recovers enough to walk. He dashes down the street hoping he isn't too late! He reaches the front door only to realize that Rukia's mouth runs faster than his legs!

Rukia: Karin…Yuzu look what Ichigo got me! He says it's because I have been an awesome nakama! Aren't they the cutest? I haven't given them names yet...

*Karin and Yuzu..well mostly Karin stood in awe as Rukia demonstrated the awesomeness that was her two incredibly cute and expensive plushies

Yuzu: Oh wow those are awesome! So cute and soft! And their outfits oh I wish I had something like that!

*A rumbling and stomping of feet is heard upstairs, and before you know it old man Kurosaki is standing before the three young women, and he has brought his excitement with him!

Isshin: Oi third daughter what is this!? What gentleman could possibly afford such generous gifts! *wink *wink..!

Rukia: well... Oji-sama-

Isshin: Now…now didn't I tell you not to call me that! You are my third daughter and shall address me as any healthy loving daughter should address her papa!

Rukia: well Ichigo bought them for me!

*his mouth dropped and remained agape for quite some time! It was catching flies and everything….quite a sore sight to see.

Isshin: *finally he composed himself* I KNEW I RAISED THAT BOY RIGHT! IM SO HAPPY MY BOY IS GROWING UP AND HAS FINALLY PROFESSED HIS LOVE FOR THIRD DAUGHTER! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST M-

Ichigo: URUSAI! *the drop kick Ichigo delivered to his father's face..smack in the middle of Isshin's rather obnoxious speech did the trick, but the urusai was for emphasis!

*Ichigo quickly composed himself and addressed the family*

Ichigo: Oi Karin...Yuzu

*Oniisan they both shout in unison! They loved their big brother and just melted when he gave them attention. Ichigo smiled at his sisters, but his smiled faded when he saw Yuzu shuffling her feet back and forth with her head lowered. Something must have been bothering her.

Ichigo: what's the matter Yuzu?

Yuzu: Well what did you get Karin and I from the store?

*Ichigo was stunned! He didn't know how to answer. He loved them dearly and nothing could come between his family but Rukia's gift was for her. He didn't think to buy his sisters something. Damn...how stupid and selfish could he be. He is such a horrible big brother.

Ichigo: I...well...I didn't get you guys anything. I spent all my money on Rukia. Gomez nasai... Yuzu...

Yuzu: Oh no..no... Onissan it's okay don't worry about it. *She flails her hands about in a crazy manner.* Ah! I have dinner to fix. I'm making your favorite Rukia! *and with that she dashes off into the kitchen.*

Rukia: ah thank you...*says Rukia in a meek and defeated voice, because she had just realized what she has done, by not listening to Ichigo and blabbing to his sisters about her wonderful gift...she has put Ichigo and his sisters in a hard place. Ichigo spent all his money on her! He didn't intend to if she wasn't so greedy and insisted big Chappy needed a little friend*

Karin: Good going jerk! *snaps Karin, who waited until Yuzu was out of sight* I don't care if you buy me anything, but for once could you think of Yuzu! She loves and worries about you soo much and you don't care, and never show how much you appreciate her. It's like we're invisible to you! *Karin shouts! She doesn't want to let on, but she is hurt to. Ichigo never spends time with them. She gives him a swift kick to the shins before stomping outside to play soccer before it gets dark.*

*even Isshin can be seen in the background shaking his head at Ichigo.*

Ichigo: Matte..Karin! *but she is already gone!* Kuzo!

Rukia: Ichigo I'm sorry I-

Ichigo: Urusai! Rukia... just please be quite.*He walks upstairs to his room. There is nothing more he can do or say at this point*

*Any other time. She would have ended Ichigo for speaking to her like that, but he needed his space, and this was partially all her fault anyway. She watched Ichigo wander up to his room. He looked sad and guilty. She hugged her chappies close and shuffled upstairs determined to fix the horrible turn of events that are ruining what would be such a perfect day!


	3. Big Happy Family

**I want to thank all the people who read my story and those who have reviewed follow and favorite it. I have never done a happy story andI actually like it. So there will be more to come! Once again thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me how I'm doing, and what direction you readers think I should take the story!  
-hOpEuLiKe**

*Ichigo sat pondering the events that just transpired, and it just made him angry. It wasn't about the dolls or Rukia. He was angry with himself. He ignored his sisters. He didn't mean to; with school, work, and being a shinigami daiko... Ichigo didn't have time for anything else.*

Ichigo: I should have made time for them... *he sighed.* how could I be so dumb...

*there wasn't much time for Ichigo to think of a resolution before his combat pass shrieked from its place on the desk. Fixing the rift between him and his sisters will have to wait*

*Rukia watched him leave, and thought it a perfect time to plan how to fix this mess she made.

Rukia: Maybe I can give one of my chappies to Yuzu, but then what about Karin? Simple gifts won't fix a broken bond...

*She held her chin in her hand tapping her upper lip with her pointer finger.*

Rukia: What to do? What to do? Maybe I should meditate...that is what Ukitake-taichou would suggest when one is conflicted.

*Rukia wandering back into the room she shares with the Kurosaki women. Determined to meditate until the answer comes to her.*

Rukia: Oi what's this? *it seems she has stepped on a flyer of some sort* Come one come all to see the amazing Pongo and Bongo at the Karakura Town Carnival!

*she hurries and stuffs the pamphlet into her blouse! Rukia may be able to bring everyone together yet!*

*Dinner was long and rather uneventful, but the tension and stress Ichigo was radiating was as thick as lard. Yuzu ad Karin were rather quiet and the only bit if conversation came from Isshin and Rukia*

Ichigo: I'm going to bed! Don't bother me, it's been a long day!

Rukia: urusai.. baka! _his grumpiness sure makes him unpleasant to be around. It seemed as if Ichigo loves to be on edge_.

*although she was annoyed by his attitude Rukia had a plan, and she will enjoy every minute of executing it!*

******  
Rukia: GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOO *Rukia shoved her foot right in a sleeping Ichigo's stomach. We can expect that he didn't dodge or rouse from his sleep because he didn't recognize the bellow of his asinine father!*

Ichigo: What the hell Rukia! Did my dad recruit you into his crazy behavior/how to drive my son insane regiment?!

Rukia: Urusai! Get up...get dressed...there is a hollow attack at the carnival downtown!

Ichigo: What?! How do you know?

Rukia: What do you mean how do I know...Baka! I'm a shinigami I know about all the hollows in this town. How dare you question the great Kuchiki Rukia protector of-

*a palm to the face of the young shinigami was enough to get Ichigo some peace and quiet*

*before Rukia could protest he was out the door. His body landed with a thud on the bed. She was tempted to kick him where the sun doesn't shine and hard enough that he would feel it for days after he entered his body, but she thought better of it...*

Rukia: Alright Kon you know what to do? Get inside Ichigo's body and head to the Carnival!

Kon: Of course onee-san anything you say! I'm on it!

*Rukia hurried off to catch up to Ichigo!

Ichigo: what is Rukia talking about? There's nothing wrong. No sign of a hollow anywhere!

*Before he knew it..he was immersed in the wonder that is the town carnival. He never noticed how large it was. There are several rides and games. He can't believe he has never been.

Ichigo: it's a shame Karin and Yuzu aren't here. They would have loved it!

*Rukia made it in time to find Ichigo just wandering about. Luckily he was headed in the right direction.

Ichigo: Oi Rukia what the hell. There aren't any hollows here!

Rukia: MUHAHAHA YOU HAVE BEEN TRICK BY THE ALMIGHTY KUCHIKI RUKIA!

Ichigo: Uh... What? *huge sweat drop*

Rukia: I have a surprise for you! Come follow me. *she dragged Ichigo toward a huge tent filled with empty chairs, well almost empty...*

Ichigo: KARIN!...YUZU!.. What are they doing here? Rukia what's going on?

Rukia: Come out Kon!... Ichigo... I hated to see what happened between you and your sisters, especially when it was partially my fault. You're a family and you need to start acting like it. Fighting hollows and saving the world doesn't excuse you from you from being a big brother! They need you and I thought what better way than to spend the day with them and show them how much you love them!

*Kon was standing there in Ichigo's body with the biggest grin!

Kon: Yea jerk! You need to spend time with those kids! Such a selfish undeserving bum..right oneesan?!

*Rukia ignored him and Ichigo could only stare around in astonishment.

Ichigo: but I-

Rukia: No buts! You don't have to worry about a thing! I took care of it all! Niisan gave me money enough for you guys to enjoy all the rides, food and games 10x over!

Ichigo: *sweatdrop* why did you do this?

*Ichigo was pummeled to the ground by Rukia! She couldn't believe he could be so dense!

Rukia: it's because we are nakama! Baka! Now get in your body before your sisters wake up!

*Ichigo rubbed his bruised arm and head,but nonetheless hurried into his body just in time, because his sisters began to wake up..*

Karin: Ichi-nii where are we? Yuzu get off your drooling on me!

Ichigo: Hey were at the carnival!

Karin: Carnival wait what...*she looked around and couldn't believe what she saw! Yuzu was awake and already beaming with excitement!*

Yuzu: why are we here?

Ichigo: Well Ru-

Rukia: shut up you idiot! This is about you and them! Don' drag me into it…Sometimes I swear his brain takes a nap on him.

Ichigo: I mean well isn't it obvious? Can't a big brother spend the day with his sisters?

*both his sisters beamed with excitement! Already fighting with each other and pulling Ichigo in the direction of the attraction they want to experience first!*

*Rukia seemed satisfied with her work! She could see Ichigo and his sisters off in the distance enjoying each other's company*

Kon: Oi Oneesan! What do we do now?

*Rukia spent the entire day playing tea party with Kon and her chappies. Well she also stopped by Souls Society to show everyone her new toys!*

*It was now late and everyone was asleep. Rukia headed to her cot in the girls room. Not failing to notice their smiling faces as Karin hugs her new soccer ball and Yuzu her new dollies..she can also spot two goldfish on the dresser!*

*Before she lay her head down she felt something firm on her pillow. It was a note folded up and it read Rukia. She picked it up and began to read*

"Thank you for your friendship and wise words! I am glad we met. Your one of a kind Kuchiki Rukia! Now get some sleep, and stop going around telling everyone I bought to those dolls! People may get the wrong idea...idiot!"

-Kurosaki Ichigo


	4. Rukia Knows Best

*Stressful mornings. School. Hollow .School. Hollow. Home. Hollow. Dinner. Homework. Hollow. Bed*

*It is a lot for a 17 year old shinigami. So much so that he dragged himself home after defeating another hollow. He was tired, dirty, and sore. Two broken ribs, a black eye, and an extremely sore back.*

Ichigo: I should be getting paid for this...

Rukia: *smack!* Ichigo have you lost your mind baka! We do this to protect people. You can't put a price on that.

*He didn't even flinch. Ichigo was already hurting all over. The smack just blended in with the rest of the pain.

Ichigo: Well here in the real world..there is a price on saving lives.. Firemen, Police Officers, Doctors, Lawyers... They all get paid to save and protect people.

*Rukia looks concerned. This isn't like him at all. He loves protecting people. He has risked his like countless of times. He's the hero. Heroes don't ask for reward..or compensation they do it because they care!

Rukia: what's gotten into you Ichigo. Do you not want to be a shinigami? Do you not want to protect the people you love from danger? What are you saying?

*Rukia shouts holding nothing back!

Ichigo: Ugh...I don't know..listen I'm not in the mood. Can we talk about this later?

*The rest of the trip went on in silence. Both Shinigami walking side by side. They rounded the corner and approached the gate to the Kurosaki household.*

Rukia: all that hollow fighting made me hungry! Oi Ichigo... Do you know if we have any more of those crème cakes! They were so sweet and delicious! ...Oi Ichigo what's wrong?

Ichigo: Nothing...I'm just going to rest here for a moment. You go on ahead...there are some of those snacks in the closet next to the fridge.

Rukia: you will join me right?

Ichigo: yea sure. *He gives a weak but reassuring smile*

Rukia: you want anything?

Ichigo: yea there should be some pork ramen in the cabinet as well! Could you heat that up for me?

Rukia: just hurry up or I might eat it myself.

*he loved that about Rukia. We he needed space she always understood. Always seems to know how to read him. She knows something's wrong but she doesn't push...she waits until he's ready to talk.*

Ichigo:* he smirked as Rukia went inside.* I just need a few minutes. * he sighed* that hollow sure wasn't kidding. He really did a number on me. I shouldn't have underestimated him. *he closed his eyes for a brief moment before deciding to head inside. Rukia would have his head if he kept her waiting any longer.*

*Once inside he saw Rukia bringing two bowls of pork ramen to the table.*

Ichigo: Ah thanks Rukia! It smells good.

Rukia: ha! I'm an amazing chef!

Ichigo: I wouldn't go that far. I think it takes more than microwaving a styrofoam container for 5 minutes to be considered a chef let alone amazing!

Rukia: Hmph! Whatever you say grumpy...

*Ichigo responded by shoving a mouthful of ramen into his mouth.*

Rukia: Ew don't you chew your food?

Ichigo: *Huge swallow..followed by a loud gulp..which basically answered her question* shut up and mind your business!

Rukia: Haha don't come to me if you choke!

*The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. They said goodnight and headed to their respected rooms*

*Ichigo settled back into his body, but the pain followed him. He wanted to shower but he was so tired.. and the ramen didn't help. It just settled in the pit of his stomach... and it made him feel sick.

Ichigo: ugh... 2:30AM... there goes my 8 hours.

Rukia: Oi Ichigo...

Ichigo: what are you doing in my room midget! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep.

Rukia: SHUT UP! anyway I know you don't feel well and that hollow sure did beat you to a pulp, and your too stubborn to admit when your hurt. Here I want you to take big chappy. When I feel bad. He always makes me feel better. Now I want you to recognize what a great honor this is because I-

Ichigo: No!

Rukia: Matte…I wasn't done giving my speech!

Ichigo: No!

Rukia: Yes

Rukia: You must!

Ichigo: No

*she shoves it into his face and forces him to accept it.*

Ichigo: Dammit Rukia can't you see I'm trying to sleep! *He threw the doll to the ground...which causes Rukia to cringe, but she reluctantly leaves her chappy and walk out*

Rukia: Fine! Good luck having a good night sleep with that attitude!

Ichigo: Go to hell Rukia.

*he tossed and turned all night. His body hurt. He would need to take pain medication...his chest was on fire. Ichigo looked to the ground and saw big chappy lying face down. He thought better of it but something of that size would be a good compress for his chest. Make it easier to breathe.*

Ichigo: Alright get over here you dumb doll. *Ichigo breathed out a sigh of relief as he pressed big chappy to his chest. It was so cute to see stubborn Ichigo's frown turn upside down because of a doll!* Maybe Rukia was right... This does make me feel better. Damn she's so annoying!

*Rukia stood outside his door about to check on him after his constant wheezing tossing and turning woke her! But she stopped when she heard Ichigo finally appreciating the power of chappy love!

Rukia: Ah..ha! The great Kuchiki Rukia is all knowing and powerful. Ichigo should know better than to question me!

Ichigo: URASAI RUKIA AND GO TO BED!

*Rukia smiled and walked back to the room she shared with the Kurosaki sisters.

**AUTHOR NOTE: Do shinigami's get paid? They do right? I mean I see them walk around with money. If I recall correctly Rangiku went shopping and bought a whole wardrobe. Do you guys think Ichigo should be monetarily compensated? The idea just occurred to me. Now, I don't think they pay him…he is a substitute shinigami, and he probably isn't on payroll. Do you guys thin he is somehow paid on the side? I mean he did defeat Aizen….I think Ichigo is truly selfless and wouldn't ask or accept payment, but they should offer…. After while I'd be asking for payment… lol Just a little food for thought!**


End file.
